Sunshine is Brief
by Ordinary October
Summary: (OC x Russia) A tall Russian man with the name Ivan visits a village frequently, visiting the bright sunflowers belonging to the co-worker of a small flower shop. both enjoy each other company every Tuesday, sharing tea and the warmth of the bright sunflowers before them. Some thing seems off about the Russian, Eirian has yet to figure this man out.


**Disclaimer: contains swearing and suggestive themes.**

April 15

today a man came to the flower shop. He was tall, skin pale as the snow, a thin long scarf draped around his shoulders, a knee length coat and a warm smile.

He asked for sunflowers.

Weird right?

When I told him we didn't sell sunflowers his smile morphed into a frown. I remember him asking why?

Simply because they are not a popular choice of flower, surely they were gorgeous.

Just.

not popular.

He left without buying anything, facial expression torn, but intact.

April 22

A week later the man came again, dressed in the same attire, sad smile across his face.

He asked again for sunflowers. This took me aback, I mean, hadn't I just seen him last week?

Anyway, I replied the same way as before, explaining we still didn't have any. His face tore once again, frown taking place, brows furrowing.

He asked why is that, why don't we ever have them?

He explained they're a beautiful flower, they bring a happiness nothing could possibly reach to him. They were warm and bright, kept him at ease. Who wouldn't want a flower like that?

After the man left I took his words into accord, I mean they are beautiful flowers, why weren't they popular? Does no one want them besides one?

April 24

I planted 6 sunflowers out back today. I guess I felt inspired really.

Why?

I have no clue, I just felt the urge.

I guess they're for him... But why?

April 29

The man showed up again, he had a tendency to arrive every Tuesday just after noon.

He walked up to the shop along with his bright smile.

He asked again for sunflowers.

I smiled back at him bright smile of my own. Once I told him we had them his face instantly brightened, whole body seemed to jump in surprise.

I took his hand and led him to the back where I had planted the sunflowers. He didn't seem to fight my touch, just generally excepted it with a little bit of bewilderment.

I had showed him the small sprouts of the flower, telling him they were on their way. That in 3 months they would be full grown, beautiful flowers, reaching to heights of 6 feet.

He gave me a genuine smile, one that seemed to fit him perfectly. Blush crept across my face, I could feel it getting warm. I couldn't deny he looked gorgeous with that smile, it really made him look almost adorable...

After a minute of awkward staring I had told him that by the end of July the flowers would be full grown, he left. Content smile stuck to his face.

May 6

The man didn't show up today. I was kind of disappointed, I guess I was starting to get used to seeing him, only if I had talked to him 3 times.

He brought this warmth along with him, not physical, though his heavy clothing and scarf, but mentally. His joy just seemed contiguous.

Yeah he looked intimidating, but I could tell he was a good person.

Though his face always reflected a kind of loneliness.

May 13

No sign of the man. Again.

May 27

Two more weeks and no sign of him, I wonder where he went...

Any ways the sunflowers are growing quite nicely, taking their sweet time. I guess I don't mind, it's something to do while at the shop, water those in the morning and watch them grow painfully slow.

June 3

It's been a month since I've seen the man. I just thought, I'm worrying about him so much and I don't even know his name?

What am I a hopeless romantic girl in middle school with a crush.

Wait.

This wasn't a crush.

No, I didn't like him.

July 1

Another month and no sign of the man.

At least the sunflowers were becoming quite large, have yet to bud, but they're getting there for sure.

I'm actually really excited to see them bloom, I've been waiting so long, I think they'll brighten up the place.

With just mom here, I guess it can get boring, running this shop together is nice just it's not the most fun thing to do...

Though its grown on me, I enjoy spending time in the shop truthfully.

July 15

The sunflowers had budded and are beginning to bloom! I really can't believe how excited it makes me! I just feel they'll brighten up my day.

I guess just how the man described them.

July 22

The first flower has bloomed! It's really beautiful, as small as it is, it's bright and welcoming.

Now I wish I planted them in front of the shop!

Then again, I kind of want this brightness for my own... selfish.

I wish the man could see this, from what I could tell he'd love it.

July 29

The man showed up today.

Without his long coat but that scarf and smile still with him. My heart warmed.

I felt like I was waiting for this all these weeks.

And I guess,

I was.

He arrived like he always did from what I remembered, smile not fading while he walked up to me and asked if we had sunflowers.

I laughed.

In reply I took his hand and ran into the shop and to the back leading him to the sunflowers.

6 beautiful bright flowers stood before him. Their warm vibrating toward him, reflecting in his purple (that's strange) eyes.

He took his time admiring the flowers, not taking a moment to speak, just in captivating the sight before him.

He was mumbling small thank-you's eyes never leaving the flowers.

At one point I actually saw a tear drip from his cheek. Still mumbling, something I couldn't quite piece exactly.

"Thank..y-you so much... I... Never... No one... Ever... Been... So kind... Thank... You."

He was generally moved, I found this quite adorable myself. How couldn't I!? He was practically beaming like a child, I didn't except him to be so...

Happy.

He didn't lie about loving sun flowers really.

**xXx**

Every Tuesday after that he showed up at the shop, I took a lunch break every time, brought him to the back and we sat at the small table, drank and chatted while enjoying a perfect view of the blooming sunflowers.

I soon learned his name was Ivan and was Russian. Not really surprised by that, I mean our shop was in Russia, but in a small city, not much to see or do.

Besides the point.

As I got to know Ivan I learned he was generally a quiet man, but still spoke his mind about certain things and brought a smile to my face.

Something always seemed off about him, just a little. His warm smile always brought a certain loneliness to it. But he seemed to mask it quite well.

He didn't tell me much about his life, just that he lived in the capital Moscow (which was far from here but only an hour or two) with a few friends, I believe a Lithuanian, a Latvian and an Estonian. Which was actually pretty interesting to hear about, sounds fun.

He also mentioned he had two sisters, one in Belarus and one in Ukraine.

He never mentioned anything about parents... Which I thought was sort of strange, I mean half my conversations were including my mom, well I guess maybe because I'm with her every day.

But that just always had me wondering.

Despite his coolness he was a kind man, polite to me and my mother and pretty damn handsome if I must say...

And tall.

That was important.

I still didn't know that much about Ivan, like his age. When I asked he looked surprised and he took a moment to muster up an answer. Before long he turned towards me nodded and said he was 26. Wasn't sure if he was being entirely truthful, but I couldn't find a reason why he wanted to lie.

Ivan was a very gentle person from what I've observed, always talked softly, gave me a warm smile and was generally very polite. Yeah he seemed cold and distant a lot as well but he didn't look like a bad guy.

Today was another Tuesday, and I couldn't deny myself. I was excited but nervous. This might have affected my work ethic...

**xXx**

August 26

"Eirian you're thinking of him aren't you?" My mom leaned over the counter to peer at me sweeping In front of her.

"Wha... (Damn sharp mom) how did you.. Of course not!" I exclaimed as I gripped the broom tighter and focused on the pile of dirt before me.

"Honey I've been with you for 24 years now, I think I can tell when you're anxious." She shifted her head to rest on her palm gazing at the nervous wreck I was.

"H-how did you know it was Ivan though..." I dumbly asked still sweeping up that pesky pile of dirt.

"Eiri. He's all you talk about, who else would it be?" She laughed and reached for a rag beside her and began wiping down the counter.

I puffed out my cheeks and bit my lip. "Well maybe it's the mail man. Yeah! He comes by around this time, he's mildly attractive." I boasted out leaning down with a dust pan in my opposite hand.

"And married." Mom smirked down at me amused by the desperate attempt to cover my own embarrassment.

"Well. I can dream too." I huffed picking up the dust pan and continuing to empty it in the trash can beside me.

"Yeah but I'm almost certain those dreams involve a tall, cool, Russian." She laughed polishing the cash register.

"Oh shh." I pouted lost for words. Mom always could figure out my mood. We were as close and a mother and daughter could get, not having seen my father since childhood she was the one to grow close to. Being 22 years apart in age wasn't so bad, I mean she's still got a life to live and is fairly young.

I was born in Wales where she met my welsh father. She had moved there from Russia with her family at age 15 for business reasons. (God knows why) And had later met my father and had me at age 22, and then my father decided to drop of the center of the earth and magically disappear when I was 10 years old. (Woo hoo for tragic back story yippe. Fuckyoudad)

So me and my mom moved back to her home town to live with my grandparents, after they passed my mother had obtained the flower shop. Which present day is still titled "Rosie's" named after my mother when she was a young girl.

And we run this shop together. We have been since I was 10, just of course now we don't have the assistance of my grandparents, which it was a hard adjustment at first, but now we've got it down.

We are the only flower shop in our little village and are pretty successful if you ask me, we aren't overflowed with seas of customers, but we get enough money for ourselves and our expenses.

The shop was like home to me, which it literally was. Our kitchen was in the back room and our bedrooms where just up the stairs. For being such an old building I have to say it has some nice charm, it's cozy and really feels like a home.

I was snapped out of my daze when I heard a bell come from the front of the shop, I looked down to realize I was just tossing dust under my feet twiddling with the broom.

I came back to reality and leaned the broom against the wall, started to head to the front of the store while trying to tie my lose apron. (Let me tell you, walking and tying aprons behind your back isn't the easier thing to do.

"Hi! Welcome to Rosie's, how may I-" I looked up to find Ivan smiling down on me, usual scarf around his neck but with lighter clothing under it.

"Hello miss!" He grinned giving me a small wave.

"A-ah Ivan! Is it lunch time already?" Flustered I fumbled with my back pocket to bring out my phone, quickly checking the time it read 11:43am.

"Huh I guess it is, ah." I shoved my phone back in my pocket and re-attempted to tie my apron.

Until I felt a large hand lower itself onto my shoulder, giving me a gently push to twirl me around. Ivan's hands slid toward mine taking my apron strings and beginning to tie them into a neat bow.

"Ah... Thank you.." I blushed and took the hair from behind my head and brought it to rest on my shoulder, bringing it out of his way.

"No problem." He gave the bow one last tug and motioned me to turn around to face him. Looking up at him there was a shade of pink resting on his own face. His violet eyes (those breath taking eyes...) gleaming, giving me soft blinks.

He reached his hand up to my face giving my cheek a soft poke and giggled. "Your cheeks are very red, heh."

I blushed more. "Well what do you think..." I pouted puffing out my cheeks. He just poked at them again. "They're so soft though. Poke-able." He smiled childishly poking and giggling. (Which was pretty damn adorable.)

He paused for a second to look down at me and stared contently into my own green eyes. "You know your eyes are very beautiful, an Icy green, reminds me of the snow in my home." He gave me a genuine smile ran his hand through my hair to part some behind my head.

"Ah beautiful?... T-thank you Ivan. Your eyes are very beautiful as well." At this he froze, hand still through my hair as his eyes widened and his mouth propped open. His own cheeks took on a dark shade of pink as he retracted his hand and broke eye contact.

He usually got embarrassed or surprised when I complimented him in anyway, he always gave me small compliments on impulse, but almost looked so taken aback when he received them.

"Ah thank you." He blushed and raised his hand to tap his chin.

"So do you want to go to the back?" I asked clearing the awkward atmosphere.

"Ah yes, seeing the sunflowers would be nice." He beamed like a kid, looking very excited to revisit the bright flowers once again.

"Okay, you head back there, I'll grab us some tea." I offered and began to walk back into the kitchen.

He nodded in agreement and walked toward the back yard attached to the side of the store. Our back yard wasn't much, just a small fenced in area, about the size of a regular bedroom.

Mom looked toward me and raised her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive notion. I blushed harder and threw a nearby rag at her hitting her square in the face.

Yeah! Serves you right.

"Ah!... hey Eiri" she laughed pinching the cloth of her face.

I ignored her and followed my path into the kitchen proceeding to make raspberry tea. (He seemed to always like the sweetness)

"Eirian" my mom called as she came around the corner entering the kitchen.

I replied eyes not picking up from my preparation."Yes mom?"

"Why don't you ask him on a date already? What is it August 19th? How many times have you seen him so far?" She exclaimed grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge beside me.

"Maybe after tea." I said placing the tea pot on a burner, clicking the heat on.

"And how many times have you said that?" She laughed sipping at her water.

"God mom, why can't you be normal and not stick your nose into your daughter's love life trying to set her up with a handsome Russian man." I joked retrieving two tea bags from the cupboard.

"So you agree he's handsome?" She grinned leaning down by me.

My face heated up. "Shut up!"

She laughed tossing her water back into the fridge.

"I swear you never act your age." I scolded her smiling to myself.

"Yeah yeah." She swiped at the air as in brushing my words to the side. "But what's the fun in that?" She smirked and left the room, resuming her position as 'owner of flower shop.'

I shook my head unable to hide the grin tearing at my face. She really kept life interesting.

**xXx**

After placing the hot tea pot and two cups on a tray I followed back down my previous path to the back yard.

Ivan was crouched down inspecting the tall sunflowers and pinched a small shriveled leaf from a strong stem.

"This flower... is it dying?" He said with a frown standing up to face me.

"Ah no, it's still healthy. Just shed that leaf." I explained with a small wavering smile. He never really seemed to pick up on plant growth, the actions of the flowers always seemed to confuse him how they lose seeds or drop pedals, all these seemed to worry him.

Walking over the small table I placed the tea set down and placed the cups in front of two separate chairs.

"Tea Ivan?" I hesitantly asked hovering the kettle above his cup.

"Please." He nodded and walked toward the table first pulling out my own chair and gesturing me to sit. Once I finished pouring my own tea I quickly sat down in the seat offered and he kindly pushed it in for me then headed to his own seat.

"T-thank you." I stuttered, sipping my own tea, grinning at the warm sweet taste.

"My pleasure." He gave his usual warm smile, that sweet child-like smile that crinkled his eyes but showed no teeth, just pale lips curved upward.

"Say Ivan, why do you always come here on Tuesday?" I asked tilting my head to the side. It's something I was always curious about, and he always came around the same time too.

"Ah... I guess I'm always here on Tuesdays." He smiled and almost laughed out his answer.

"Well yeah, but what's the reason? I mean my village is small, there's not much to do." I bit my lip and stared back at him while he drank his tea.

He put down his cup and gave his chin a light tap as in he was pondering his retort. "Well... I guess I just like to visit, Tuesdays are my day off, where my boss lets me do what I please." He shrugged "I guess I'm not really sure myself... I went on a walk that one day and wound up here." He laughed and took a small sip from his cup. "It's fun to see the pretty flowers as well, and of course you."

I choked. "Wha-" my cheeks flushed and eyes widened. I coughed setting down my cup and failed to make any eye contact with the man before me.

"You alright Eiri?"

I paused.

Eiri.

Only my mom called me that, did he hear her before? Kind of startled me even more, nickname not often used by anyone besides my mother.

"Ah... Yes. I'm alright, sorry." I cringed at my behavior and gave a wavering smile.

Ivan chuckled and rested his head on his hand staring right at me. After a few seconds of noticing his obvious staring I turned to look at him as well. I gave a small grin, brows furrowing.

"W-what is it?.."

"Trying to count your freckles."

"Wha-?" My eyes widened, surprised of his reason.

He laughed and turned his head smiling. "Though that might be impossible, heh."

My cheeks only got darker, embarrassment bursting on to my face. "There's too many freckles." I whispered covering my cheeks with my hands.

"Don't cover them." He pleaded leaning forward to rest his hand on my arm. "I like them." He smiled as he lowered my hands from my burning face.

"Why?..." I looked down at my cup, watching the foam twirl around slowly.

"Why? Hmmm." He tapped his index finger to his lip in thought. "I guess they remind me of sun flower seeds, kind of silly..." He shrugged and took at sip from his own tea covering his own pink cheeks.

I smiled and looked back into my own cup, "Weird."

After a few moments of awkward silence Ivan spoke up and pointed toward the sunflowers. "They've grown so tall haven't they?"

"Yeah, I never really realized how tall they get." I said turning toward the blooming plants.

"Hm" he nodded in agreement and sipped the last of his tea.

I followed and did the same, finishing my tea as well.

"Well, I should probably go now, thank you for the tea Eirian." Ivan smiled as he stood up from his seat.

"No problem, thank you for coming." I said sheepishly standing up to reach and collect the used cup.

"Yes." He smiled and looked down at me, he was about 6 inches taller than me.

"Will I see you next Tuesday Ivan?" I looked back up at him smiling myself.

"Of course." He nodded cheeks giving their own hue of pink.

A minute passed of just us gazing at each other, seems like an awkward moment does it?

Well it was actually pretty peaceful, it was nice to take a moment to take in his being. Flawless pale skin, shining violet eyes, bright smile and neat blonde hair that swept right above his eye brows.

Then he leaned down for a hug. My eyes only grew wide, cheeks a crimson red. He had never hugged me, this was new, I couldn't think straight.

His arms wrapped themselves around my smaller frame, head nuzzled against my shoulder, he literally was like a big teddy bear, extremely inviting.

I returned the hug, gently wrapped my arms around his back. We took a moment to just. Hug.

It was nice.

He was warm.

Smelled nice...

God I'm creepy...

He pulled back slowly and readjusted his tan scarf around his neck.

"Thank you." He nodded toward me, violet eyes smiling for him.

"Bless you."

What.

The.

Fuck.

Did I just. really...

Panic shot trough me, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, why me? God why fuck with me today?

My face took on the shape of a fucking apple ready to burst into flames.

"Uh... I GOTTA GO! BYE." I ran out of there, as fast as I ever could, maybe if I ran fast enough I'd drop off the center of the earth? Maybe just melt into the floor.

That'd be wonderful.

My feet took me straight up to my room, launching my body directly into my bed, diving straight into pillows. Wrapping a huge blanket around myself I hid, hid from the world. Way too embarrassed to breath the same air as anyone, let alone Ivan.

What does he think of me now.

Maybe I should've stayed there... No it was too embarrassing, that kind of embarrassment could cause a deathly anxiety attack one that would freak him out even more! Yeah!

...

Oh god.

I'm crying.

Tears hit the bed as my lips quivered.

"Fuck." I whispered, furiously wiping at my wet eyes.

Embarrassment turned into dread and dread turned into shame.

Would he even want to see me anymore? No I'm thinking too much into this. But what if he doesn't want to come back?...

I don't...

Do I?

Do I really like him this much?

So much I'd cry over it? God it's like a grade school crush. I'm 24 god dammit. I wiped at my eyes again clenching my teeth.

Frustration released a sob through my lips, shoulders shivering.

I feel like.

...

A brat.

Why did I run? I'm not a kid...

Geez, my special talent of over thinking things took the wheel, no going back now. My body was ready to launch itself into a period of depression and dread.

I sat up and made contact with the mirror across the room.

Took in the sight before me. God I was a mess already.

I laughed and wiped my eyes once more.

My face was still burning.

I cringed at the events once more, I was never going to forget this moment was I? I guaranteed memory.

Unwanted memory.

I slumped my shoulders and stared down at the bed sheets.

...

*Knock* *knock*

My body jolted up, eyes widened.

Another knock.

I dove myself back into the covers hiding my face.

"Go away mom." I trembled underneath the thick sheets, I wasn't ready for contact at the moment, not even from her.

"Eirian?"

What.

That wasn't mom.

I lifted my head, cheeks flushing even more if possible.

"I-Ivan?" I stuttered gripping the blanket.

"Yes, are you alright?" He asked through the door.

"... I'm...uh...*hic*..."

Fuck crying now? What more could I ask for.

"I'm coming in" he announced opening the door between us.

I only dug myself deeper into the sheets, sinking into the thick fabric as the door clicked shut.

My bed weighed down on a corner.

"Eirian?" He asked leaning toward my covered face.

"Y-yes." I managed to speak out, tightening my fetal position, the side of my face resting against the bed sheet.

"Can I see your face?" He plead slowly lifting the heavy blanket on top of me.

"No!" I snapped, childishly drawing back, swiping the blanket from his grip.

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing." My tear stained cheeks burned. I was surprised they couldn't evaporate the streaks.

He shifted closer to me, laying down on the side of the bed, an arm's length between us.

...

I curiously lifted the blanket to look at him.

He was starring straight at me, blonde hair gently sweeping over his eye, cheeks slightly flushed and mouth turned into a sad smile.

My mouth gapped open as I gazed back at him.

"Will you come out for me?" He asked giving a small smile.

I slowly agreed, lifting the blanket from my head, hugging it around my shoulders.

He reached over and wiped at my face, sad smile present. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

...

"I'm embarrassed" I said hugging the blanket closer to me, gripping at the edges.

"Why?" He frowned, sweeping the hair out of my eyes. Slender fingers grazing against my skin, leaving a heat on my face compatible with a burning flame.

"Because... I'm dumb." I exhaled, biting my lip to suppress another tear.

"Why would you be dumb? You're very smart to me." He complied, drawing back his hand.

"Who says bless you after thank you?" I darted my eyes toward the ceiling and covered my flustered expression, face palming myself in the process.

"That's all? Hehe that's nothing to worry about." He smiled back at me, studying my embarrassed state.

"Not it's not all... It's just..." I turned to lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling. "It's my fault... I over thought things, and I guess it lead to tears..." I closed my eyes giving my best wavering smile.

"It's alright." He replied, resting his hand on my free arm. "I really don't like seeing you cry."

That small comment earned my cheeks flushing once more, these simple words could do so much.

"I'm sorry." I turned to face him looking back at him. "I over reacted."

"It's alright." He smiled and gave my arm a light squeeze.

We laid there for a few minutes, time flowing by as we just sat there, enjoying each other's company.

Those eyes of his, looking directly into them took my breath away. I really wasn't exaggerating, purple eyes aren't something you see often, especially ones that were so beautiful and bright.

Ones that looked so peaceful and loving yet Icy and cold, the mix of the two was perfect, balancing each other out.

He had such long eyelashes too, making every blink almost graceful.

Okay maybe now I'm over exaggerating, but I truly found him to be a very handsome man. His personally even made it better, his kindness and ability to care.

Even though I haven't known him for long he showed more than enough kindness to me these past few weeks, being polite and always giving me that bright smile.

He never really looked approachable though, to those who didn't care to give him a chance they missed out the kind person he really was.

Yeah he's got a little bit of a creepy and intimating factor at times but who wouldn't being so tall and socially awkward in some situations.

After all his visits he gradually became my friend, it look some time but we've both warmed up to each other, and if you ask me he looks as happy as can be.

"Hmmm." He started blinking away his thoughts. "I should go now." He gave a sad smile slowly standing up.

"Bless you Eirian." He looked down at me with a cunning innocent grin.

"Oh shut up." I chucked a pillow straight into his face.

**xXx**

After Ivan left I recomposed myself and straightened out my clothes.

Did Ivan really just lay with me? See me cry? A lot happened today, too much really. Going by fast.

I made my way down the stairs, readjusting my apron on the way down.

"You back Eirian?" Mom peaked out from behind the cash register.

"Yeah sorry." I nervously scratched at the back of my head.

"He was up in your room." She raised her eye brows eyeing me suggestively.

"Wha- mom! Not like that!" I retorted my face burning.

She just laughed clutching her stomach.

After a full minute of my mom helplessly giggling her brains out she lifted her head to look at me once more.

"So did you?"

"Did what?"

"Ask him out?"

"Uhhhhhh..."

**Alight! My first shot at Russia x OC! Please if you could, write up a quick review telling me what you think! :) **

**more to come!~**


End file.
